The present invention relates to a text displaying and correcting method in a system wherein a text described in a first language (for example, English) is automatically translated into sentences described in a second language (for example, Japanese).
In an automatic translation system employing a digital computer, it is unavoidable for a person to check and correct result of the translation by the computer. Heretofore, general-purpose terminal equipment or a word processor has been used for the correction. Since, however, it does not have functions suitable for the correction of translation, there has been the problem that the efficiency of the correcting task is very low.